Back To School
by E-Zuffy
Summary: When The crew go Back to school! The crew are faced with a new challenge! To stay in the teachers good books! This is a comedy for everyone! Please read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Back To School!**

A/N:  
Hya Guys and Gals!  
I hope that you like my comedy, considering that you liked my (and Zuffy's) story "Haunted" I hope that you like this one more!  
I am going to work really hard on this story; I hope that you like it!  
(I also wrote drunken straw hats with my partner (Zuffy)! I hope you like it!)

(P.S: GOOD LUCK TO BAYLA AND MARC!)

Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Nami and Sanji were all in the classroom. Mr. Kuro was teaching them the worst subject ever! Science!

Zoro sat in the row behind Usopp. (Usopp was at the front! As always!) Sanji was at the back with Luffy just in front of Him and Nami was in the middle!

"…So, the bacteria doubles at intervals…" Mr.Kuro says facing and writing on the board.

Zoro looks behind to Luffy and Sanji and begins to move his hand up and down whilst miming Captain Kuro. He stares at Luffy who is laughing, and then to Sanji who is scribbling down something on a ripped sheet of paper.

Mr.Kuro turned round and pointed at Luffy.

"What is the symbol for iron?" He says with a smug grin on his face.

Luffy goes red "Ummm…Cake?" He says after hesitating. "No, is it…Orange? No… Apples … No, Apple Pie! Mmmmmmm… I want apple pie! FEED ME!

"Wrong" He smiles "The symbol for iron is Fe you fool!"

Sanji throws a piece of paper at Nami!

Nami opens it to find a big pink heart inside with a note: _My heart is you're my love!_

Nami throws it in the bin, which was next to her and begins to stare at Zoro who is now throwing paper balls at Mr.Kuro and Pointing at Usopp!

"Hey! Who is throwing them?" Captain Kuro exclaims.

Zoro points at Usopp

"Usopp! Stay behind after class.

"But sir…"Usopp begins.

"No buts you coward" He shouts and begins to carry on with the lesson "…The periodic Table is…"

Zoro quickly runs to Nami and kisses her on the cheek and runs back to his seat as quickly as possible.

"…EWWWWW…" Nami says.

"Come on, you loved it Zoro says back smiling.

Sanji begins to go red and walks over to Zoro and kicks him in the back of the head. "She is mine" He shouts.

"FEED ME!" Luffy shouts for the hell of it!

Zoro falls on the floor and smacks his head on the tiles (blood everywhere)

"Don't fight over little old me!" Nami says fluttering her eyelids.

"We aren't…Bitch"He shouts wrestling Zoro

"I am, my love," He says in a romantic voice.

"Sir, Sir!" Usopp shouts, "They are fighting!"

Captain Kuro turns around and quickly separates them both! "You two are going to go to the head teacher!

"FEED ME" Luffy shouts again.

A/N:

I hoped that you liked it! This one wasn't too funny; the next few chapters are going to get very M rated. So, watch out, the next chapters are also going to be funny (this wasn't funny at all) All this chapter was doing was setting the scene!( It isn't all going to be set in one class room! Some scenes they are going to be in break and others in different lessons! (I haven't decided weather they are kids or not, why don't you tell me what you think in reviews!) Should they be kids?


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK TO SCHOOL!**

A/N:

_**H**i people! Thanks for the reviews! (Especially from "a friend" it was well appreciated!)_

_This is chapter 2 of my story, YEY! _

_P.s: Do you have any stories on the Internet "a friend"?_

Sanji and Zoro enter the Head masters office, both red in the face with anger! Staring at the floor, cursing underneath their breath. "Sit!" commanded a figure from a big turned chair, Zoro sat quickly, immediately followed by Sanji, they both tried to peer around the big chair. Both wondering who could be behind it. 

"What you have don is unacceptable!" He says in a deep, hard voice.

No one has ever seen the head master before.

Zoro began to quiver, just imagining who it could be.

Sanji quickly hid underneath the table, shaking.

Suddenly the chair quickly turned to reveal the meanest, strongest, most ugly thing Zoro had ever seen…

"You deserve a punishment!" The headmaster says, looking Zoro **dead **in the eye.

- - -

- - -

At the lunch room Nami and Usopp sat down.

"Hey Usopp, I wonder what's happening at the Headmasters office?" Nami questions.

"Don't ask me" Usopp replies beginning to shake "The head master is evil!"

"Do you know who the head master is?" Nami Questions again.

"Yes, I had to go to him for a reward!" A tear falls from his eye.

"Bof" Nami mutters, then she realises his tears "What's wrong Usopp?" She asks in a worries voice.

"It's…It's…It's…" He sniffs.

"You can tell me" She puts her arm around him and quickly pulls away "_I don't know where he has been!" _She thinks.

"It's…It's just…" He sniffs again, more tears emerging.

"What did he do to you Usopp?" She continually gets more worried about him.

Usopp points at Chopper "It's just, the onions!" He cries.

Chopper stands still with a plate full of onions. He slowly walks away.

Usopp wipe's the tears from his eyes "The reward was lovely…" He wipes the remaining tears away and begins to eat.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nami screams.

"What?" Usopp says innocently.

- - -

- - -

Back at the dreaded office…

Zoro looks at the figure, scared, scared for him, and for Sanji…Well, not really Sanji, just him.

"What shall your punishment be?" He asks himself with a smile on his face.

The table begins to shake, Zoro quickly kick's Sanji, but Sanji can't help it, he is too scared, the table begins shakes uncontrollably.

The head master looks down. "Well, well, what's this then?" His smile dimes slightly and turns to anger. He put one hand on the table to find out who was spying on him, he began to sing in a very low voice… "Fe, Fi, Fo, fum! I smell a spy, fit for my tum!" He tenses his hand and begins to lift but Zoro quickly puts his hand on it to stop him. "It's not a spy" he says quickly.

"Well then who is it?" The head masters hand relaxes a bit and he listens to what Zoro has to say.

"It's, ummm, Rats" He says looking at the head masters ugly face.

"Rats, uh?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are every where these days!" He gulps.

"How big are these…rats?" He smiles.

"About as big as my friend, Sanji!" He begins to shake as well.

The head master immediately lifts the table um to reveal Sanji.

"Who are you?" The head master demands.

Sanji looks up at the figure, he puts on a very high voice, "My name is Chi-Chi, I am a foreign exchange student, I was trying to find the kitchen to eat…" His voice turns deep "…and shit!"

"GET OUT" He shouts to Sanji.

Sanji scrambles out of the door to leave Zoro by himself with the dreaded head master.

"I told you he was a rat!" Zoro whispers biting his nails.

"A bigger punishment for you!" The head master shouts whilst hitting Zoro around the face and throwing him into all the head masters porn DVD's and porn magazines. "You shouldn't lie" The head master shout again standing over him with a knife.

Zoro groans and opens his eyes to be staring rite at two men having anal sex, and at the top it had the title "Gay times!"

_A/N:_

I hoped that you liked it! 

_Please review; I would like to know your thoughts!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
